the_world_of_gaiafandomcom-20200213-history
Mældür
An ancient and noble race, the Mældür or "High Elves" are the stock from which all other elves are descended. They are tall, graceful, and long-lived. They are also fiercely xenophobic. Physical Description The Mældür are among the tallest of the humanoid races; taller than humans and even the other elf races - though naturally surpassed by the giants and ogres of Nietskiel. Their skin maintains a very pale hue, though some appear nearly translucent, blue, or golden. They are slender, with prominently pointed ears and almond-shaped eyes. On average, Mældür are of smaller build than humans, and thus generally not as strong. Their tall stature also makes them less agile than their Forest Elf cousins. However, Mældür are among the most intelligent and magically-inclined races on Gaia. Culture The Mældür are one of the oldest races on Gaia. As a race, they are extremely proud of their Mældür heritage and make a concerted effort to maintain their genetic lineage. Their name translates from the Mældür language as High Ones, a name which is interpreted to mean "tall," "proud" or "snobbish." For their part, the Mældür argue that they are the first true culture on Gaia. The Mældür have a very precise culture. From their customs to their buildings, or their appearance to their table manners.These exacting standards are enforced by law, and craftsmen have been prosecuted by the state for producing substandard work. This is also extended to the perfection of their race, and there have been at least rumours, and potentially actual practice, of infanticide of the majority of Mældür infants in order to maintain standards of racial purity. Potentially in order to maintain this, Mældür governments have at times restricted other races from visiting their home of Lylelleon. Even during times of relative openness, the Mældür have treated other races with open disdain. However, this has proven to be their downfall. A combination of lack of genetic diversity and the simple lack of interest in sex, the Mældür are a race in decline. In fact, it's likely only due to their long lifespans (sometimes in excess of a thousand years) that the Mældür are still alive at all. Diet As is the case with many humanoid races, the Mældür are omnivorous. Mældür dishes are often highly complex and extravagant, often prepared by many different hands and occasionally making liberal use of magic to cook, assemble and serve food. Religion PLACEHOLDER Language The language of the Mældür is long and complex. Answering a simple question such as "Where is the library?" could take upwards of several minutes, as the Mældür goes into great detail describing the surrounding areas of the library, the books contained within, and anything that one may find while walking there. For this reason, other races will rarely learn the Mældür language, although it is not entirely uncommon to do so. Relations with other races Many other races are blown away when first encountering a Mældür. Rarely spotted outside of their homeland, their naturally exotic appearance only compliments the mystery that many experience when seeing one. Curiously familiar and alien all at the same time, many human cultures are rife with tales of men abandoning their families to chase after the empty promise of love from a Mældür. With their long lifespans, they think nothing of potentially ruining the lives of what they consider "lesser" races. History The first Mældür evolved from humanity very shortly after they began exploring the rest of Medroth. Early humanity, still making use of nothing beyond stone tools and fire travelled to the island of Lylelleon at the mouth of what would later become the Costillian Sea. This island was rich in magical resources, being located exactly at the intersection of several Spirit Roads. As the years went by, more and more magically attuned humans were born on the island. Thousands of years of this led to the Mældür that we see today. Racial Traits As a High Elf, you have a Keen Mind and a mastery of at least the basics of magic. Ability Score Increase: Your Intelligence score increases by 1 and your Dexterity and Spirituality score increases by 2. However, Strength and Endurance are both reduced by 2 each. Age: Although elves reach physical maturity at about the same age as humans, the elven understanding of Adulthood goes beyond physical growth to encompass worldly experience. An elf typically claims Adulthood and an adult name around the age of 100 and can live to be 1000 years old. Size: High Elves range from under 6 to over 7 feet tall and have slender builds. Your size is Medium. Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Spellcraft: You start with 10 magical points to use, as opposed to only 5. Elf Weapon Training⁠: You have proficiency with the Longsword, Shortsword, Shortbow, and Longbow. Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and High Elvish. Elvish is fluid, with subtle intonations and intricate grammar. Elven literature is rich and varied, and their songs and poems are famous among other races. Many bards learn their language so they can add Elvish ballads to their repertoires. Extra Language⁠: You can speak, read, and write one extra language of your choice. Category:Humanoids Category:Elves Category:Sentient Species Category:Mammals